


Things left Unsaid

by noxfauna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar background, Blood Magic, Blood mage parentage, F/M, Family Secrets, Inquisition spoilers, UA, Universe Alterations, romance and plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone - Harriet Beecher Stowe</p>
<p>Cullen thought he knew the Inquisitor. Adaar was a weapon, she chose her title for it was how she lived. A mercenary leader who knew when to strike with deadly accuracy.Then with the Inquisition her role had changed, she became the Inquisitor. But her Mercenary work was far from over, and the past refuses to stay quiet for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a month after the ending of Inquisition and will contain spoilers for the game and decisions made during the game. It also has the non-canon pairing of female Adaar with Cullen. If you do not wish to see either of these please do not read.

It had started with tea and the shakiness in his hands. And chess. The commander had reached out, meaning to move his King out of check, but his fingers had trembled and knocked the piece over instead. And the Inquisitor, a rather patient Qunari woman just gave him a gentle smile and suggested he get some rest. Of course that smile hadn't reached her eyes, no they remained the same pool of concern they always seemed to be since he had stopped taking Lyrium.

  


His hands were still shaking that night while he held the latest scout reports. He only set them down to rub his eyes. The candle light did little to help him read the words now, the black ink little more than blurred smudges as he struggled to focus. Then his gaze drifted as it did many times to the dent in the door frame. He could still make out the sharp gouge made by his Lyrium box's hinge. The memory made him sigh. He had almost struck the Inquisitor when he had thrown it. Maker he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that if he had.

  


The knock on his door made him jump slightly before straightening out his coat. He had lost track of time ages ago but he knew it must have been very late in the night. If it was a scout knocking on his door he would have sent them straight to their quarters with an order of a full days rest to cure whatever ailment made them think that moments before dawn was a good time to knock on their Commanders door. Instead of the face of a recruit however Cullen found his eyesight directly in line with the Inquisitors chest.

  


"Have my breasts insulted you in some way to earn that glare?" Adaar's smirk made Cullen want to melt and hide in his boots.

  


"Maker no- I was just expecting a recruit and- sorry; Would you like to come in?" He opened the door wider for the Qunari who then sat on the corner of his desk and gave him a look, her smirk suddenly turning stern.

  


“Why are you awake little lion?”

  


There was that nickname, she started calling him that on the training field at Haven. It still made him feel warm around the neck to have such a nickname, especially when Adaar's slightly Orlesian accent pronounced it with a rolling purr.

  


“Just erm, work I suppose.”

  


“You suppose?” Her tone was bland as she crossed her arms, the crackle of the fireplace filling the silence that followed.

  


“I can't sleep.”

  


Adaar sighed and nodded before picking up the large steaming clay mug beside her. Cullen hadn't noticed it until then.

  


“Drink this, it will help with the aches as well as ease you to sleep.”

  


His hands were still shaking as he took the cup, the green liquid slopping somewhat on his gloves. The brew smelt very herbal, the strong smell sweet and reminding him of a spring rain. However when he took a sip he gagged, the taste stronger than the foul liquor Iron Bull and his Chargers brought with them.

  


“Careful, if that gets out your nose you won't be smelling anything else for a week.”

  


“What in Makers name is it?” Cullen winced, rubbing his tongue against his teeth to try to scrape away the foul taste.

  


“My mother called it 'Witches Brew', it has a cruel taste but nothing rids the body of poisons better than choking it down. And so far it's the best treatment for Lyrium addiction I've come across.”

  


Cullen nodded before taking a deep breath and chugging it down. Even with it's foul taste he had to admit that the drink warmed his throat and belly pleasantly. He hicupped and set the cup on the desk beside Adaar who then smiled and held out a small tin box for him.

  


“Candies from Tevinter, Josephine swears they're the best in all of Thedas so if anything is going to get that taste out of your mouth it's these or raspberry jam.”

  


Cullen smiled and said thank you before taking one of the small candies and letting it rest on his tongue to slowly melt.

  


“Better?”

  


“Much better, thank you Inquisitor.”

  


She waved her hand dismissively at her new title.

  


“We're not in the war room or with nobility so it's just Adaar, please.”

  


“As you wish.”

  


She smiled and Cullen couldn't help but return it. His eyes lingered on hers a heart beat too long and he felt his cheeks warm before he could bring himself to look away.

  


“I don't think I've heard you mention your mother before.”

  


“I haven't.” Her tone made Cullen pause and he raised an eyebrow that only made her sigh. “Sorry, usually when I'm away from her all information must be guarded with the fierceness of a dragon. I did not expect for that to change. My mercenary work is usually only a quick affair but this inquisition has been... much longer.”

  


“What made you stay?”

  


“Besides a giant hole in the sky and my hand?” He couldn't help chuckling at the comment.

  


“Yes besides that.”

  


Adaar took her time to answer looking out the window to the moon. Cullen was almost afraid she wouldn't say anything before she began to speak.

  


“You said this could be something, back at Haven. That it could fix things and be a symbol for people. That it could give them hope.” She looked at him and Cullen could see a sadness in her eyes that differed from her usual concerned look. It was deeper, the kind of sadness one held for years. “I know many people who need that hope little Lion, and many more who needed it before they were lost. If we can change things...” She sighed and looked away again.

  


Gently he reached out and touched her shoulder as she had done many times to him.

  


“You have changed things Adaar, sealing the breach, leading us. That has given people hope.”

  


She rested her hand on top of his, giving it a light squeeze.

  


“I'll remember that, as there is still much to do.”

  


They were quiet again and Cullen followed her line of sight out the window. The fire in the hearth was dying down, only a light orange glow danced on the brick walls while the silver light of the moon came in through the window, filtered blue and green through the small diamonds of coloured glass. Slowly he seated himself on the desk beside her, their shoulders brushing lightly. His hands slid down from her arm to rest on the desk between them. After a moment her hand brushed against his, just faintly, and Cullen felt his face warm.

  


“You'll remember to take care of yourself won't you?”

  


“I- Of course.” He blinked, gaze snapping back to her in his confusion. “Why would you ask?”

  


“I just needed to hear it.” He didn't know what to say to that. Instead he yawned which made Adaar chuckle. “There, the witches brew will have you asleep in minutes now, best get to bed quickly.”

  


“Thank you again.”

  


“You're welcome.” She dropped a small bag into his hand. “There's a paper inside with brewing instructions, try not to breath in the powder when you make it.”

  


“I shall do my best.” He smiled at her kindness before his eyes went wide as she kissed his cheek.

  


“Goodnight little lion.”

  


She then turned and left, leaving Cullen red faced and clutching the pouch of tea with both hands.

  


The next morning Cullen was at the war table contemplating if he should ask about the kiss to his cheek or not. Was it simply a friendly gesture or something more? He wouldn't have his answer, for Leliana entered the room and informed them that Adaar had disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the ones to come ♥


	2. Family

"All mounts have been accounted for, either she is travelling on foot or there was someone waiting for her." Leliana frowned, sifting through the pile of letters she had taken from Adaar's room, anything that could have hinted to their Inquisitor's destination was not to be found. "And from the tracks my scouts found across Skyhold's bridge that's exactly what happened."

  


"And no one else is missing?"

  


"Everyone is accounted for, except for Mister Pavus." Josephine winced.

  


Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. Of course she would take him. She took him everywhere.

  


"No one else?"

  


"No... and Sera is most upset over the matter. Bull and his chargers have distracted her with drinking and darts... for now."

  


"I'll alert the guard to stand watch in case the two of them try to take pursuit in the middle of the night..." Cullen sighed. "Have we really found nothing about where she might be headed?"

  


Both women looked at each other before looking at him.

  


"I apologize commander," Josephine said gently. "But as far as we can tell, you are indeed the last person she spoke to before she left."

  


"Perhaps you should get some rest while we continue our search?"

  


"I've had plenty sleep."

  


"My scouts say otherwise."

  


Cullen's eyes narrowed at Leliana, who had chosen that moment to focus her gaze back down at the papers in front of her. In truth he wasn't at all surprised that her scouts watched him, they watched everyone. He still couldn't help being irritated that his sleeping habits were apparently something to report about though.

  


“Fine, I'll take an afternoon nap and be back this evening.”

  


“As you wish Commander.”

  


He looked over the papers scattered over the war table before leaving. He had every intention of going back to the small room above his office for some rest until he passed Josephine's desk on the way there. When he reached Skyhold's main hall he took a left to the Inquisitor's quarters. The towers stairs were still unfinished, but he did notice a few pictures had been hung to help spruce up the place. Many featuring dragons. Though he did recognize an ornate Unicorn painting hanging in the middle that he knew had been a gift from Dorian. To celebrate Adaar's uniqueness he had declared in the middle of their last game of Wicked Grace.

  


Adaar's room was decorated much the same, thrown together nicknacks from adventuring. A tea kettle still hung from the hook in the fireplace. A decorative helmet sat on the mantle, the obsidian finish gleaming in the afternoon sun.

  


Why was he in here? Cullen gave a frustrated grunt as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He gave another grunt as he unwittingly walked into the corner of Adaar's vanity and then scrambled to save the mirror as it fell forward. He was just about to prop it back against the wall when he saw the blood etchings on the back. Scrying blood magic. He picked up the mirror and carried it back to the war room.

  


...

  


“Why did we have to go to the frozen bit of Orlais! There's nice parts, you do know that don't you?” Dorian grumbled before sneezing.

  


Adaar simply sighed, unclasping the fur cloak she wore and tugging the mage to sit back in the Hart's saddle so that she could wrap the fur around him as well.

  


“If you must know, I bring you here specifically to spite you.” She laughed as Dorian jabbed his elbow back into her side.

  


“It's because of our last Wicked Grace game isn't it?”

  


“You cheated Dorian, I warned you not to.”

  


“Oh but we both know you didn't mind seeing the Commander lose his shirt.” The quip earned him a hard pinch under the arm. “Ouch!”

  


“Behave.”

  


The Mage glared back over his shoulder at her before sighing.

  


“You know in Tevinter they never spoke of Qunari pining before.”

  


“First warning Dorian.”

  


“I only bring it up as a friend, is it fatal?” At that Adaar lifted Dorian up and over her head, moving as if she was about to toss him off the trail and into the snow bank beside them. “I take it back!”

  


“You better.” She smiled, plopping him back down in the saddle and rearranging the fur cloak around them both.

  


“But back to my original point, the Maker made warm places and we should go there.”

  


“Quit fretting, we're almost at the meeting place.”

  


She tugged lightly on the Hart's reigns to lead it off the trail and down a steep incline. The progress was slow, the snow and ice making it difficult for the Hart to find good footing. After a long while they were at the bottom of the slope, a gravel trail leading them behind a frozen waterfall and into a deep cave. For awhile all they heard was the heavy breathing of the Hart carrying them. Then a deep rumbling of voices came from deeper within, the light from the caves entrance growing dimmer with every step of their mount until they could barely see a thing. The ice tunnel then twisted around a sharp bend, Adaar slipped off the Hart slowly to help the animal manoeuvre it's large antlers through the small gap in the ice walls. Immediately they were blinded by the light coming off the bon-fire in the middle of the large cavern.

  


“Hey look Adaar brought a pet!” A Qunari man shouted.

  


“And I'm not sharing Atashi!” Adaar barked back which was then answered by a roar of laughter from the camps group.

  


She led the Hart to centre of the group before helping Dorian down off the large animal's saddle. Quickly they were surrounded by Qunari and Elves, each asking a rush of questions and Adaar couldn't help but laugh.

  


“One at a time! I can barely hear my own thoughts with all this noise.” The group laughed as well before finally settling down, an elven man with short hair and smirk stepped forward.

  


“Well sister I think we would first like to know who this man is, since you were supposed to come alone.” The elf raised a light blonde eyebrow and Adaar simply smirked at him.

  


“This here dear brother mine is my best friend.”

  


“Charmed.” Dorian smiled at the group which seemed to placate the elf as he returned the smile.

  


“Like wise, my name is Idris.” He gave a curt nod of his head towards Dorian before looking back up at Adaar. “Tama is waiting for you in her aravel Adaar.”

  


“Ah, then catching up will have to wait.” Adaar sighed and the group went back to their business as Idris led them back to the largest aravel in the back of the cave.

  


Many chests and crates lay around the aravel, as well as a small fire pit with a tea pot hanging over it to keep warm. Off to the side of the group were a few Halla, lounging in the hay that had been strewn on the ice floor to keep them comfortable. Ever since the nobles in the Dales became suspicious of Talvashoth they had gone into hiding. Again Adaar thanked her stars that the Elves in their company were so familiar with the landscape, without them she doubted her mother would be alive. She pulled aside the blanket the served as the door to the aravel and stepped inside with Dorian close behind.

  


“I see you have finally returned my child.” A low voice murmured before coughing.

  


Adaar's mother sat on woven rug with her legs crossed, her long robes draped over her shoulders to hide her sunken frame, the length of them pooled around her as she worked her mordor and pedestal. In the light shining in through the aravels white sails Adaar could clearly see that her mother was not wearing the patch she usually did over her scarred eyes. It was only with magic that her mother could see now. The injury that took her eyes was the same that had broken off one of her horns. An explosion while her mother and father were escaping the Qun. Her father had lit a barrel of gatlock to take out the Sten following them. The blast had allowed her mother to escape but at the cost of taking her fathers life.

  


“I have, I'm sorry it wasn't sooner.”

  


“It could have been sooner.”

  


“I know.”

  


The silence was tense between them before her mother sighed.

  


“And you did not come alone I see.”

  


“No, and I trust him with my life.”

  


“You trust a Bas so much child mine?” Her mother growled standing swiftly and taking quick strides to stand before them. Though her mother was a head shorter than Adaar her scarred ruby coloured eyes still bore into her fiercely. She glared down at Dorian and crossed her arms.

  


“Did you mate with it?”

  


“Mother!” Adaar growled and Dorian chuckled.

  


“I assure you my relationship with your daughter is purely platonic.”

  


“Oh please she wouldn't keep you around to just stand there and look pretty.”

  


“Well I also happen to be a skilled mage.”

  


“We already have a skilled mage from the Elves so why would we need you?”

  


“That's enough mother!” Adaar stepped between the two of them, blocking Dorian from her mother's harsh gaze.

  


“Just because you still carry your paranoia of anything Tevinter does not mean you get to speak down to my Kadan-fe.” Both Qunari silently glared at each other before her mother spoke again.

  


“Talan?”

  


“Talan.” Adaar affirmed for it was true, she did consider Dorian to be her hearts brother. Family.

  


Her mother sighed muttering vashedan under her breath before nodding.

  


“Then he is most welcome here.”

  


Adaar smiled in her small victory, patting the top of Dorian's head.

  


“See? Told ya you wouldn't be roasted over a fire.” She grinned which made her mother snort.

  


“There's other uses for pretty faced humans anyways.” She then went back to her pedestal and held it up for Adaar to take. “But if he is your brother we shall not speak of it. Just take this out to the Halla and find your bed so you can rest. A weeks travel from the mountains would wear on anyone.”

  


“Thank you mother.”

  


Adaar gave a nod of her head before ushering Dorian out of the aravel and bring the pedestal of crushed berries over to the halla.

  


“Well she certainly is... spirited your mother.”

  


“I know... I'm sorry.” Adaar sighed, holding out the pedestal to let the Halla eat from it. “She was part of the Qun's Sarrebas, one of the divisions sent out to fight the Tevinter magisters. Her... dislike for anything Tevinter is what she calls 'old programming'. She used to be worse.”

  


“That's not very comforting when she and the other Qunari here look like the want to disembowel me.”

  


“I would gut them first before they could bruise you.” She replied calmly which made Dorian laugh.

  


“Of that I have no doubt. Still, hostility may put a damper on any help I could have brought here.”

  


“Only if we were relying on my mother's permission.” She set the empty pedestal on the barrel in the middle of the halla. “Which we are not. Come we'll talk more where there aren't so many ears.” She gestured to the aravel with violet sails.

  


Everything was as she left it, except it had obviously been cleaned and dusted regularly during her time in the Inquisition.

  


“Well this is... cozy.”

  


“Says the palace brat.”

  


“Compared to this and the tiny room at Skyhold I am very much a palace brat missing my nice palaces.” Dorian sighed, making his way over to the small corner desk where more than a few books were piled.

  


“Well you certainly look like a prince.”

  


“Well with all my charms I had to look the part didn't I?”

  


They both snickered before sighing.

  


“How sick is she Adaar?” Dorian finally asked.

  


“She's dying... I took the job at the temple because I wanted a chance to get some of the ashes but now... She has something much more drastic in mind.” Adaar lifted a heavy book from her desk and Dorian cringed as he recognized the Tevinter text.

  


“Are we helping or stopping her?”

  


“I don't know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Qunlat Kadan-Fe means brother in arms but Kadan means that which is held close to the heart so I'm thinking it means more like 'my hearts brother'.  
> Either way I just want to make it clear that Adaar and Dorian are just really close friends and that there's nothing romantic going on as I'm keeping Dorian canon gay in all my fics.


	3. Duke Gaston's Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos everyone, I didn't think anyone would really read my self indulgent Adaar/Cullen fic but I'm so glad you have all proven me wrong.
> 
> If you would like to know more or see some stuff I make featuring Adaar Fleur you can follow this link: http://noxfauna.tumblr.com/tagged/adaar fleur

“So, for a Qunari mercenary band there are a lot of elves here.” Dorian commented while preparing his bed.

  


Adaar was already sitting on her own bedroll dressed in her sleeping clothes and brushing out her long silver hair. During the day she always kept it tied back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. But even with it tied back the thigh length locks always needed to be brushed out thoroughly at the end of the day or they would be knotted come morning.

  


“That's because this was originally a dalish clan, they adopted my mother when she escaped the Qun.”

  


“You grew up elvish?”

  


“Sort of... I fit in fine during my younger years before my growth spurts began, then it was too obvious to the other children I was different so I found my own path. My mother was convinced I was a late bloomer in magic and kept trying to teach me spell work. It wasn't until some human raiders targeted our aravels that I picked up a great axe to fight, and then the Keeper had me trained as a warrior.” She set her hair brush aside. “I don't think mother ever let go of the idea of me being a late bloomer unfortunately.”

  


“Ah yes the old 'just give it time and the ground will sparkle with magic whenever they walk!', I had a cousin that was stuck with that to.”

  


“Tell them to pick up an axe, people tend to watch their tongues when you start carrying one around.”

  


“I'll make sure to include that in my next letter for him.” He laughed before flopping back on his half made bedroll. “Now how about a foot rub for dragging me out here?”

  


Adaar threw her pillow at him which smacked Dorian square in the face.

  


“There is nothing you say that will ever convince me to touch your damned feet.” She snorted before blowing a raspberry at him making Dorian laugh. “If they really are cold put on the rabbit fur slippers I gave you.”

  


“They are hardly fashionable.”

  


“Wear them or I stick them somewhere you won't like it.”

  


“So violent with me you are.”

  


“Well you do bring out the best in me.” She smiled before picking up the book beside her and thumbing through it. 

  


It was thick and leather bound, it pages delicate to the touch and the Qunlat written in a messy script. Qunlat was not her first language, she had been raised to speak Dalish* with the rest of the clan before learning the common language, only when her mother tried to teach her magic did she learn how to speak and read Qunlat from her old books. Each book was a stolen relic from her mother's time in the Qun. Books on the Kossith magic and customs, forbidden within the Qun. Her mother's possession of them was why she and her father had been sentenced to death.

  


Her fingers traced the design of a complicated pentagram, a dream circle. It was made to protect a mage while they went wandering through the fade during their dreams. One her pillow was the same circle, hand stitched by her mother. She sighed and closed the book. She would never be a mage, there was just no magic in her blood, it was something her mother still refused to accept.

  


“Uh oh.” Adaar raised her head at the sound of Dorian's voice, the man reclining on his back and looking at her upside down. “You've got that troubled look in your eyes again.”

  


“It's nothing Dorian.” She slid the book away and flopped back on her bedroll, shutting her eyes as she heard Dorian walk over and sit by her feet.

  


“If it were nothing you wouldn't be tense since we got here.” Dorian's tone was gentle and knowing and Adaar couldn't help smiling.

  


“Well my best friend would know me best.” She sat up. “Care for a stroll?”

  


“A walk through camp in nothing but our night clothes? How very scandalous.”

  


Adaar chuckled and shook her head before grabbing rabbit fur slippers for them both and two fur cloaks. The night air was still chilly and most of the camp was tucked away sleeping in tents or aravels, their footsteps crunching on the icy cave floor as Adaar led her way back to the Halla inclosure, the Hart her mother had sent now mingling among them. Adaar took a small stone whistle from the long chain around her neck and blew on it softly. A Halla quickly trotted towards them, a chain of delicately shaped gold and silver flowers draped around it's neck and pearls loosely wrapped in it's antlers.

  


“I thought dalish were against collaring their Halla?” Dorian raised an eyebrow, taking a step back as the Halla snorted at him angrily.

  


“They are, hence why she's wearing a necklace not a collar.” Adaar smiled, petting down her Halla's proud neck.

  


“Oh...Sorry?” Dorian apologized at the Halla skeptically and was pleasantly surprised when the Halla nudged his hand for petting. “She really is quite lovely, and surprisingly not smelly.”

  


“You've never been this close to Halla have you?”

  


“Well we don't have them in Tevintter and I think the Dalish would stick me full of arrows if I just went up to their Halla and started petting them.”

  


“You're right, Halla are extremely gentle in nature so clans are very protective of them.” She smiled as her Halla nudged Dorian's cheek in kiss like gesture. “But this one would very much like to be your friend.”

  


“Really? So quickly?” He asked, rubbing the Halla's ear affectionately.

  


“Halla can sense the good in people, and she can probably sense we're friends.”

  


“Incredible.” Dorian whispered softly, smiling as the Halla rested it's chin on his shoulder. “So has this Halla been friends with you for long?”

  


“Ever since I found her. I used to wander from the clan a lot in my younger years and one spring I came across what was left of a Halla group that had passed to close to a human village, she was just a young lamb braying beside her mother. The hunters had killed them just to harvest their antlers, and since she had not grown her antlers yet they didn't even spare an arrow for a mercy killing.” Adaar grit her teeth at the memory, stopping when her halla nuzzled close. “So I wrapped her in my coat and carried her home. Nursed her with goats and cows milk, and of course pampered her with trinkets, she adores her pampering.” She chuckled.

  


“Does she have a name?”

  


“The Keeper says we're not supposed to name them, but I nicknamed her Pearl anyways.”

  


“Hence the amount of pearls in her antlers?”

  


“Exactly.”

  


The halla nuzzled them both before going to the water trough to drink. For moment they just stood in silence before Dorian yawned.

  


“Shouldn't we go to sleep now?”

  


“Yes, Mother's arranged for us to meet with a lord come morning. We'll need our rest.”

  


“A lord?”

  


“He captured some of my company, we meet with the lord while mother and Idris free them from the dungeon.”

  


“You certainly don't waste time causing trouble.”

  


“Well I do have a reputation to defend here.”

  


“True, though when you told me you wanted me to meet your company I didn't know exactly what that reputation was, still don't really.”

  


“Ah, well in that case let me show you around more.”

  


Adaar led the way towards the bonfire in the middle of the camp where most of the tents were centred around. The large fire gave off a sweltering heat, the ice had long since melted away the area and down to the now dry rock. An old man sat near the fire, half his face heavily scarred and his Templar armour tarnished, but even so his white beard was neatly trimmed and he held himself in a confident stance.

  


“Hello Ser Abel.” Adaar smiled and the old Templar nodded in greeting.

  


“Hello Fleur.” The man didn't smile, instead concentrating on stoking the fire as Adaar walked passed.

  


Dorian waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking

  


“Fleur?”

  


“My birth name, mother used to call me her little flower. I changed to Adaar when I started my Mercenary work.”

  


“I see, little flower just doesn't strike fear into a mans heart does it?”

  


“Not unless said little flower is feeling a little thorny.”

  


“That was awful.”

  


“I know.”

  


“You spent too much time talking to that grey warden.”

  


“He was charming, how was I supposed to help myself?”

  


“Fix your perception on what's charming?”

  


“Rude.”

  


She ducked into an open area tent where tables had been set up, books and weapons were spread out on every table.

  


“Here we are,” Her smile grew as she picked up a paper with scribbled drawings on it. “This is where we bring the young mages, my mother teaches them basic techniques and how to keep themselves safe. Ser Abel disrupts their magic if anything goes wrong.”

  


“How often do things go wrong?”

  


“Not often, we keep a close eye on every mage in the camp while respecting privacy as much as possible. Everyone gets their own aravel and meals are communal so we all see each other and check to see how everyone is doing. The keeper had been running her clan like this for years.”

  


“She wasn't afraid of demons?”

  


“Well of course she was afraid, everyone should fear demons, but no one should let their fear stop them from doing what's right.”

  


“But what do you do about the demons? How do you protect them while their asleep? Especially with so much magical energy in one place. It's like a fade magnet here.”

“My mother uses old Kossith dream circles to help, and if a demon does find one of our mages we keep the mage in a dream state, two other mages enter the fade to take care of the demon which almost always does the trick. Otherwise...we take care of them as a circle Templar would.” Adaar sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, remembering the last time she had to slay an abomination. “Sometimes it's too late to do anything aside from putting them down like a mad dog.”

  


Dorian nodded, hands running over the embossed leather of a book on the table. Adaar recognized it as a book of fairy tales, one of her favourites as a child that featured a talking dragon.

  


“I imagine the Chantry down here isn't very fond of your group?”

  


“Nope, in fact I think there's a few bounty's for any Valo-Kas Mercenaries. Or there was before the circle system dissolved. Parents would ask us to take their mage relatives or would hire one of our mages to tutor them, and of course prevent the chantry from taking them away.”

  


“That couldn't be very profitable.”

  


“It's not, but we're a big enough company that we split our jobs of rescue in between jobs the nobles hire us for. Our Dalish know the Emerald Graves and Emprise du Lion best so they hire us often. In fact once there was a bidding war between two nobles on who got to hire us to kill a dragon under their banner.”

  


“Really?”

  


“Yep, all so one could claim they saved the village instead of the other. In the end they had to offers up a handsome sum and let us keep the dragon materials.” She drew the great sword from her back with a smile. “I made a handsome sword from that one, and some armour.”

  


“Your company doesn't have a smith to do these things?”

  


“We do, but I like to personally handle my own things so they can focus on my men's equipment.” She fondly ran her fingers over the engraved marking on her blade before sheathing it. “I've been doing it for years and the practice seems to have paid off, after all the armour I made you works well enough.”

  


“Yes, and it's much better than the last one.”

  


“You're never going to get over having to wear that orange are you?”

  


“No, it was offensive to the eyes.”

  


Adaar rolled her eyes and sighed. She had tried the function over fashion argument before on Dorian but to no avail. Before she could try again though another Qunari entered the tent with a huge grin.

  


“I knew you wouldn't go straight to sleep!” He laughed before hugging Adaar tightly.

  


“Awe Kaariss did you miss me that much?” Adaar chuckled as squeezed the younger Qunari close. “I heard you were driving Shokrakar insane with your swan trumpeting again?”

  


“It's not trumpeting it's poetry! And Shokrakar's been grumpy ever since you left for the temple.”

  


“She really was mad I didn't bring her with me wasn't she?”

  


“Yep.” Kaariss snorted before he looked over at Dorian. “And who's he?”

  


“Kaariss meet Dorian, he's the mage I wrote to you about.”

  


“Really?” Dorian took a step back as the Qunari man practically jumped at him in his enthusiasm. “So you specialize in necromancy to right? What's your favourite part? Mine is hearing all the stories from the spirits still hanging around. Have you visited a lot of ruins? I have and-”

  


“Kaariss, breathing room.” Adaar chuckled and the other Qunari's dark skin tinged red. “Sorry sir Dorian.”

  


“It's uh fine.” Dorian cleared his throat. “You must be the young mage Adaar told me about?”

  


“Yeah...” Kaariss nodded, embarrassment from his out burst leaving him decidedly cowed. “I sneezed and froze my feet to the ground last summer.”

  


“Well that's not so bad, the usual sign is setting things on fire while you sleep.”

  


“What!?” Kaariss yelped and looked at Adaar for confirmation.

  


“Dorian, he's fifteen be nice.” She sighed. “Speaking of your age Kaariss you should go home to your mother. You know how she is the night before a break out.”

  


“Yeah yeah, 'Take good care of the twins Kaariss and no magic until I get home!'” The Qunari snorted.

  


“Do I have to get Tama to drag you home?”

  


“Nope!” Kaariss yelped and fled out of the tent.

  


Dorian tilted his head at Adaar in bewilderment.

  


“He's as tall as the Commander and he's only fifteen... And isn't Tama what the elf Idris called your mother earlier?”

  


“Qunari grow mostly in their teens. And it is, she's the Tamassran in our group. Priest and caretaker, and when the elves Keeper passed away she became their guidance as well.”

  


Adaar remembered the day it happened. It was her seventeenth spring and she was learning to use her great sword well. The camp was asleep in their aravels trying to ignore the winters bitter cold that still lingered in the forest. Then out of the trees came human bandits looking to make easy money from sleeping elves. Shokrakar sounded the warning horn and within minutes they had sent the bandits running. But not without casualties, Shokrakar lost his husband and Kaariss, then just a year old, lost his family. Their Keeper Selasan sent lightning into the sky to block the rain of arrows from the retreating bandits and stopped any from finding the camp, only for a single arrow to strike her through the heart. Her mother would still cry over her during the hard times, clutching the Keepers amulet in her shaking hands.

  


“We should go to bed to, bad things happen when you go to battle half asleep.”

  


...

  


The lord's mansion was on the outskirts of Emprise Du Lion, the area coated in ice and snow. Adaar wore the black armour shaped like a Tamassran with a drakes skull as a helmet, the heavy plate was made of old dragon bone that had turned black with age, her mother had given her the design for it from one of her old Kossith books. The metal caps on her horns had been gold leafed and she held her great sword in a threatening grip. She stood beside her mother who led them dressed in the Saarebas armour she had worn during her escape from the Qun. On the other side of her mother was Shokrakar dressed in heavy silverite carrying her hammer made out of a dragons tooth.

  


“And so the Qunari return to repay their debt?” The lord sneered, drinking from a large goblet. He was a rather short man with a very large belly, a heaping plate of pork dinner was set in front of him and two knights stood on either side of him.

  


Adaar's helmet hid her eyes but with the seeing spell her mother had placed on it she could see as if nothing were on her head at all. Behind the lord, barely hidden from her view but hidden from the others were two mages. Adaar tapped her gauntlets fingers tips on the shaft of her great sword in the rhythm her mother would recognize. Her mother then shifted her head slightly to the right to show she understood as did Shokrakar.

  


“We did not hear from our men about the jobs completion so we came here to finish it for them and search for them.” Tama answered smoothly and the lord gave a dismissive snort.

  


“And what makes you think I'll let a bunch of Ox-men roam my lands free of charge?”

  


Adaar's grip on her sword tightened, as did her mother's frown.

  


“So the rumours are true then? You've allowed yourself to be bribed Duke Gaston?”

  


“Bribed!?” The lord sputtered wine all over his table. “No! I-” His voice was silenced as a dagger soared through the air to lodge itself in his throat.

  


“Vashedan.”

  


Assassins appeared around the room, Tama's hands crackled with magical fire and Shokrakar's hammer made a heavy crunch against an assassins rib cage. Adaar's swung her great sword in a wide arc to catch as many as she could. Then the two mages struck, their magic aimed for the rift in Adaar's palm. The shock wave of magic sent her mother and Shokrakar flying back as her palm flashed with an angry green. Then she was falling, green lights of the fade all around her. She could only hope that Idris and Dorian had managed to free her company in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and have trouble writing so if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them asap :)


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you again to those who left me comments and kudos, I wish I was a faster writer for you kind souls and promise to try improving my speed for the next chapter. Your encouragement certainly helps me push forward when I feel overly self-critical about my writing ♥

Cullen's boot crunched in the snow, sinking down until the frozen white almost spilled over the top of the boots lip. When he had brought the mirror down from Adaar's chambers to the war room Josephine had recognized it as something that had been sent to Adaar by her Mercenary company. The back had been covered in a decorative silk at the time, effectively hiding the blood etchings from inspection. No Mage the advisor’s trusted to view the mirror's etching were able to translate their purpose. Vivienne could only say that she recognized them as being from an old system of magic, similar to an old text that she had seen after it was smuggled from Par Vollen. What confused them all the most was that Adaar was no mage, she was a proud warrior who wielded a great sword with seemingly effortless finesse. How could a warrior use or even benefit from having such a mirror?

 

Back at Haven they had received a report from the Valo-Kas mercenaries demanding to know what happened to Adaar and where the rest of their missing company members had gone after the conclave had been destroyed. Most of them had been found after Cullen sent out inquisition troops to search for them. The mercenary members had apparently wasted no time throwing themselves into the conflict between Templar and Mages. Every agent they found had a group of mages under their protection that they then took with them when they were told to return to the companies base. But not all of the mercenaries were found and they could only assume that they had either been killed in the explosion or in the fighting that had happened afterwards.

 

The last contact they had with the Mercenary company was when they requested to be sent on a job. Adaar had grinned and laughed commenting on how they were always restless when they weren't given something to smash. They had then joined some Inquisition soldier's on a demon slaying expedition soon after that. The soldiers had reported that the company had not only been skilled in dispatching the demons but had been ecstatic during the battle. No mages had accompanied the mercenaries though, which made the advisor’s wonder where all the mages had disappeared to after following the mercenaries after the conclave explosion. There hadn't been a chance to ask them about it after fighting the demons, as they had all disappeared soon after the battle was over.

 

 

 

“Anything?” Leliana asked and Cullen shook his head.

 

“No, I'm afraid the snowfall has covered up the few tracks we could find yesterday. We will have to bring in the Mabari scouts to see what they can catch of the inquisitor's scent.”

 

“I've already sent for them.” Leliana smiled the small smile she always seemed to have when a plan of hers was going as she expected, a smile Cullen almost returned.

 

“Of course. If the inquisition can find a person with half your skill as our spy master it will be a true miracle.”

 

“Do not fret Commander, I will not be leaving to the Chantry until _after_ we find our Inquisitor.”

 

Cullen nodded at that before continuing to trudge on through the snow. The knowledge was a comfort at least. The chantry had already been impatient with them but to lose Leliana now would be a heavy blow to the Inquisition. Especially with Adaar still missing. The Inquisition would be too vulnerable without two of it's key leaders.

 

They had only brought a few essential troops on their search, three of Cullen's of soldiers and four of Leliana's spies. News of Adaar's disappearance had not yet spread beyond the Inquisitor's circle of friends and the advisor’s were determined to keep it that way.

 

“Commander look!” One of the soldiers pointed to the top of the cliff ahead of them. He had to squint against the sunlight to see what it was the soldier was pointing at and when his eyes finally focused on it he had to blink to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

 

A halla stood proudly at the top of the cliff, strings of pearls dangling from it's horns and golden necklaces draped from it's neck. It was too far away for him to tell for sure but he could swear that the Halla's gaze met his before it began descending the rocky cliff towards them. It's small cloven hooves finding footholds in the icy rock easily.

 

“Halla don't attack people do they?” A soldier gulped.

 

“No Schmidt, Halla are as about as dangerous as the common pheasant, now stop gawking and move along all of you.”

 

“A pheasant once tried to peck my eyes out.” A different soldier commented and Cullen let out an exasperated sigh as the rest of them began to chatter in unison about their own experiences with overly aggressive feathered foes.

 

Cullen was about to scold them all for the noise when saw the Halla was now only a few meters from him. For a split panicky second he couldn't help but wonder if some Dalish trained Halla as attack dogs. He quickly banished the thought and reached out a gloved hand to it as it came even closer. The Halla stopped for a moment, looking at him with a small tilt of it's head before nuzzling curiously at his upturned palm. It quickly seemed to grow bored of his hand and sniffed it's way up his arm before burying it's head into his coat and sniffing deeply.

 

“Er... hello to you to?” Cullen blinked, more than a little confused by the Halla's behaviour.

 

“It seems you've made a friend Commander.” Leliana chuckled.

 

“Yes, though I can't say how or why it happened.” He frowned, cautiously patting the Halla's head as it made a soft braying noise.

 

Without warning the Halla then bit a mouthful of fabric and gave a hard tug causing him to stumble forward before the Halla let go and bounded away several paces. It stopped it's run and turned to look back at him before braying again. When he did nothing but stare at it in bewilderment the Halla stomped it's feet impatiently.

 

“Do you... think it wants you to follow it Commander?” Schmidt asked, voice wavering with worry.

 

“It may, perhaps there's an injured Dalish in need of help.”

 

The Halla gave another brae, this time louder and clearly frustrated that no one had moved to it's call. Cullen nodded at the rest of them, the Scouts stepping in line behind Leliana as she notched her bow out of caution. The Halla glided easily through the snow as Cullen stayed close instep to it. He was grateful that the path the Halla was leading them through seemed to relatively clear compared to the rest of the forest they had been travelling. There was a noise ahead that Cullen guessed as a voice as a growl and the Halla darted forward through a bush and out of sight. He rushed after it, afraid to lose sight of their would be guide on the unfamiliar path. As soon as he fought his way through the thorns of the bush be froze.

 

A young Qunari stood in front of the halla, scratching under it's chin and smiling as he seemed to coo softly at the animal. Cullen also took note of the staff strapped to the Qunari's back. Caution at the sight of it made Cullen's hand twitch instinctively closer to his blade. Had they been led into a trap by the mage? The Halla bewitched to seek them out and lead them there? He grabbed the hilt of his blade and braced himself for attack. It was only the Amulet around the Qunari's neck that made him pause. He recognized the symbol as one from the back of Adaar's mirror.

 

“Excuse m-” Cullen started to say, his voice startling the Qunari male, who's eyes focused instantly on the Templar emblem on his coat tales before he fled, the Halla running after him. “Wait!”

 

The snow was deeper in the forest and Cullen found himself sinking down to his waist as he struggled to run after the Qunari. Though thankfully the Qunari seemed to be the same height as Cullen himself and thus had no advantage like Iron Bull or Adaar by running with longer legs. Even so the Qunari was not wearing a heavy armour set as Cullen and the Commander found himself struggling to keep up. A branch scraped across his face as the Qunari ducked passed a tree. He paused briefly at the sight of the rickety bridge the other was crossing before following. Both stopped dead in their tracks as one of the Qunari's feet dropped through a rotting plank of wood. The Qunari turned to face Cullen slowly, holding up his shaking hands in a gesture of surrender.

 

“D-Don't kill me okay? I haven't done anything wrong! I was just trying to find the Halla.”

 

“I'm not going to kill you.” Cullen huffed, still panting for breath. The Qunari bit his lip and gave him a doubtful look, and Cullen noticed the other was already crying, his tears running down through his vitaar. “Really I'm not, your Halla lead me here and-”

 

Before he could finished the rotted bridge collapsed under their weight and they fell twelve feet down into deep snow. Cullen felt the wind being knocked from his lungs as his back hit the ground and snow piled on top of him. The snow weighed heavy on his limbs and chest, making it near impossible to breathe yet alone move. He concentrated on not panicking, Leliana couldn't be too far behind him, there would be a few minutes before he would suffocate, and hours before he froze to death. He was trying to move his arms when two hands grabbed the front of his coat through the snow and pulled him up to the surface. As quickly as he was hauled up the Qunari set him up right on his feet and started brushing the snow off of his shoulders.

 

“I'm really sorry Sir, I crossed it earlier without a problem but I guess with two people running across it well... you're not hurt are you?” The Qunari brushed the snow out of his hair and Cullen let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thankfully no, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then I hope you're done running.”

 

“Yes sir.” The Qunari stared down at his feet sheepishly. “I just... the last Templar I met almost broke one of my horns.” He pointed to his left horn and Cullen could see a large chip at the base of the Qunari's ram like curve.

 

“Well I don't aim to harm you either way, I'm not part of the Templar order, my hailing is of the Inquisition.”

 

“Inqui- Oh! You're Adaar's commander!” The wind was knocked out of Cullen's lungs a second time as he was lifted off his feet in a nearly bone crushing hug.

 

“Tha- that is correct.” Cullen coughed and the Qunari set him down. “You know Adaar then?”

 

“Yeah, she's head of the family. I'm Kaariss, I think Shokrakar complained about me once in a report she sent.” Kaariss grinned. “I didn't know Adaar had sent for soldiers to help us out with the rescue.”

 

“She didn't.” Cullen didn't bother to hide his annoyance from his voice. To know that his suspicion that Adaar was in some kind of trouble proven so blatantly was like having grit thrown in his eyes.

 

“Oh... uh oh.” Kaariss turned to run but Cullen swiftly tackled his legs, sending them both sprawled to the ground.

 

“Commander?” Leliana's voice echoed down into the pit and Cullen looked up, his arms firmly wrapped around the Qunari's legs.

 

“Yes?” He huffed, grip tightening as Kaariss struggled to squirm away.

 

“Are you... in need of assistance?”

 

“No, in fact Kaariss was just about to lead us to Adaar.” He gave a grunt as Kaariss squirmed more fiercely.  


“No I'm not! I'm already in trouble for Adaar's Halla getting out!” He kicked backwards, boot hitting Cullen's nose.

 

The Qunari slipped free as Cullen's grip loosened from the pain, the Commander standing and feeling the blood drip down from his injury. Kaariss looked up at him from where he still sat on the ground and gulped.

 

“And how much trouble will you be in when Adaar finds out you've injured me?” Cullen growled.

 

“I-I'll be in even more trouble if you go to the Lord's tower and get yourself killed.”

 

“Cullen,” He looked up to Leliana who's face was grave. “There's only one Lord in this area who's homestead is known for it's tower. If that's where Adaar has gone, then she's in far more trouble than we're prepared for.”

 

“Lord Haggard?” He asked and Leliana nodded. “Go back and get the reinforcements, Kaariss can take me there to evaluate the situation.”

 

“Yes Commander.” Leliana turned and left with the scouts and Cullen turned back to Kaariss.

 

“I really shouldn't lead you there...” Kaariss trailed off as the Halla Cullen had seen before entered the pit through a small hole in the rock he had not seen before. In it's mouth was an amulet he recognized as Adaar's, blood staining the face of it. “Pearl where... That's-”

 

Kaariss scrambled up to his feet to stand as the Halla dropped the amulet at in front of him before it turned and nodded it's head at Cullen. The Qunari swallowed hard, scratching behind his horns out of worry.

 

“S-Something really bad had to happen for her to lose this.” He whispered while picking up the amulet and a chill ran down Cullen's spine.

 

“Then we both need to hurry to help her.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I shall leave your wondering who Lord Haggard is, why was Duke Gaston the one sitting at the Lord's table when Adaar arrived at the mansion, and how did Pearl retrieve Adaar's amulet?


	5. L'appel du Vide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'appel du Vide (french) - Call of the Void
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos, this chapter is longer than usual (over 3,000 instead of my usual 2,000) hope you enjoy.
> 
> Small warning for sexually explicit scene at the beginning of this chapter

It was her room, just as she left it back at Skyhold. Clean and orderly, great sword leaning against her desk and bed made with freshly washed linens. The only thing out of ordinary was the man reclining on his back atop the bed eating from a bowl of strawberries. Not a scrap of cloth covered his well tanned skin, blonde hair mussed from lying against plush pillows, and finger tips stained red as he lifted another strawberry to his lips and ate it slowly.

 

“I missed you.” Cullen purred in a baritone Adaar had not heard from him before.

 

Pushing the bowl of strawberries aside he crawled forward until he reached the end of the bed and sat up on his knees before taking Adaar's hand and nuzzling her palm. A gesture of affection she only recognized from mated elves in her clan.

 

“Did you miss me?” Cullen asked and Adaar nodded automatically.

 

“Yes...” She whispered, watching as he smiled warmly before nipping at her palm with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“Then touch me.” He held her wrist with both hands and gently sucked two of her fingers into his mouth, tongue flicking against both digits. The strawberries had stained his lips an attractive pink.

 

“I... don't think I should.” She took a step back, trying to pull away. Something felt off.

 

“Don't you want me?” Cullen's voice cut through her thoughts making her freeze at the wounded look he gave her.

 

“You know I do.” She soothed quickly, petting a hand through his curls, smiling as his hurt faded into the same wanting look as before.

 

“Then please, for me?” He pulled her hand lower, gasping as he pressed her palm to his erection.

 

“Cullen-” He cut her off with a kiss, moaning as he lightly rutted against her.

 

“Yes Kadan?” The word sounded alien from him.

 

“ _Stop_!” She tugged herself away from him, trying to ignore how the action seemed to hurt him so.

 

“But Fleur-”

 

“That is _not_ my name!” Rage boiled under her skin, she had left that name, why would he bring it back? Why would he-

 

“Don't you want me?” He repeated, voice carrying a wavering echo. “I thought this was how you wished to come home, to me being good for you.”

 

“What?” Adaar raised an eyebrow, she didn't remember telling him such a thing, she shut her attraction away from him after the rejection at haven. “I never said-”

 

“You didn't have to, I could tell.” The purr was back in his voice as he ran a hand over the leather collar on his neck. When did he begin wearing a collar? “I wanted it to, to be your perfect pet. Isn't that how you want me Fleur? The pretty human to the invincible Talvashoth.”

 

“What in gods name has gotten into you?” She could only stare at him, the Cullen she knew would never say such a thing. “You are no pet Cullen.”

 

“I could be.” He smiled, running his hands down his neck before teasing himself. “Wouldn't you like that? To have all this to yourself? We can make that happen.”

 

“This isn't like you Cullen, you're not-” She paused, of course this wasn't like him, it _wasn't_ him. She grabbed her great sword and pointed the blade to his throat as Cullen's face twisted with a hiss. “Get away from me Demon or I'll cleave you in two!”

 

The image of her room seemed to melt around them until all that remained was the demon Cullen on the bed, smiling as he had been before. Though now his skin was tinged of the desire demons lavender shade, it's eyes glowing unnaturally, and horns sitting like a crown among Cullen's golden curls.

 

“Would you really do such a thing while I wore this face?” The demon purred, voice still mimicking Cullen's. “Such a lovely form for you too damage.”

 

“You're not Cullen.”

 

“Oh no I'm not,” The demon laughed. “But I have the power to give you him. A delicious little human all to yourself. I could even tug a few things of his mind to make him into a perfect pet who desires nothing but your touch.”

 

“And I have no desire for that!” Adaar spat raising her sword and swinging the blade down, the wooden frame of the bed shattering with the blow as the demon evaporated away.

 

“So sure?” She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. “You've ignored your hearts desire for so long how can you be sure what it really looks like anymore? It's festered and grown in your neglect. You know you hunger to let yourself feel it again, even if you fear what he might do if you tried-”

 

She jabbed her elbow back, smirking as she felt the satisfying crunch of breaking the demons nose.

 

“Ignorant mortal!” It hissed, moving to swipe at her with a newly clawed hand but Adaar blocked it with her blade. “You should listen to my offer, after all you have _no_ chance of capturing his heart! Not when all you are is a barbaric giant to his kind!”

 

“That is enough out of you!” She swung her blade in one swift blow and the demon screamed as the sharp edge connected with it's shoulder before it disappeared.

 

She let the end of her blade rest against the ground as she panted. The fade, that's where she was. Adaar could see the green around her as soon as the demon's illusion had lifted. But the illusion had still left her shaken. Collared and subservient, she had never imagined him like that, had never wanted to. The demon had shown her nothing but an obedient puppet wearing Cullen's face. There had been no heart, none of the things she had let herself imagine before. She refused to think of it now. The answer had been no. Nothing but friendship between them. She would respect that, respect him.

 

Gritting her teeth she stood straight and sheathed her blade. The weight of it on her back a comfort as she walked. She refused to think of the desire demon any longer, instead she focused on finding a way home. When she was cast into the fade at adamant a rift had served as her way back, another rift would be needed this time as well. The wet rocks were slippery underfoot and she winced as her footing slipped and she slid down into a swampy pit. Mud coated her boots as she walked but she slipped less as the path soon became familiar to her. It was the same lake she had encountered before, the green sea seeming to stretch out forever. Without the fear demon that Corephyeus had lured into his control the area was silent.

 

Adaar sighed and unsheathed her blade, using the fade water to wash the demon blood from the dragon bone before cleaning the sheath. There was no true use to the task, when she had returned from the fade the last time the demon blood had simply evaporated. It was simply a task to keep her busy, to keep away the dread that wished to creep over her as the hopelessness of her situation seemed to come closer and closer to her mind. How likely was it to simply stumble upon an open rift that would bring her back home? Not likely, at all. Her hands shook until she clenched them into fists. She couldn't give up, not when Dorian and her Mercenaries were still stuck in the Lord's tower.

 

“Inquisitor?” Adaar jumped back up to her feet holding her blade out and ready to defend herself. “Whoa! Hey just me, Kirkwall champion, remember?”

 

“Hawke?”

 

“Yeah there ya go.” Hawke grinned, rose coloured eyes shining as he walked a few steps closer but frowned as she didn't lower her blade. “You're about as friendly as those Qunari we had in Kirkwall.”

 

“I am _not_ like them.” She growled but lowered her blade.

 

The mage looked to be barely standing on his own feet at half the weight she had last seen him, over a month ago.

 

“Well you're much prettier I'll give you that.” He grinned again and Adaar rolled her eyes at the flattery.

 

“How did you survive?”

 

“Dumb luck probably, that seems to be my skill set. Took you long enough to come rescue me by the way, very rude.”

 

“About that...” Adaar winced and Hawke sighed.

 

“You didn't mean to come back here did you?”

 

“No, two mages cast magic into my rifted hand and I fell here.”

 

“Fuck.” Hawke huffed and ran a hand through his long dishevelled hair. “How long have I been stuck here?”

 

“A month and a half, I tried to find a way to get to you but until now we thought it was impossible.”

 

“Which means Varric already sent letters...” Hawke shook his head. “Well... the good news is, I have a plan on how to get back. The bad news is you won't like it.”

 

 

 

 

Cullen crouched down behind the stonewall over looking the Lord's fortress and sighed. Guards lined the stone walls wearing heavy armour. The mage beside him shivering from cold, fear or both. Through the front entrance he recognized a few Venatori mages disappearing inside.

 

“Kaaras?”

 

“Yes Ser Cullen?” The Qunari sniffed.

 

“What all do you know of the rescue plan here?”

 

“Idris and the mage Adaar brought were to go straight to the dungeon to break out our missing family while Adaar and Tama were going to distract the lord.”

 

“What do you mean by _distract_ exactly?” Cullen's eyes narrowed, he didn't know who this Tama was but he knew exactly how Orlesian lord's liked to be 'distracted.'

 

“Talking and then probably starting a big fight in the grand hall.”

 

“Oh.” His suspicion had missed the mark by a mile, or at least several rooms.

 

He looked back at the stone building and quickly stood.

 

“Come on, let's find what way they got into the dungeon now that the Guards are trading shifts.”

 

“I know the way.”

 

Kaaras didn't waste time leading Cullen through the trees around the stone walls. They only paused if they heard voices overhead. The trees provided enough coverage to keep them from being seen and it made Cullen wonder just how long it had been since the Lord had his grounds tended to for security. Some of the trees were tall enough for someone to climb their way up to the forts walls. They found the others way into the Dungeon easily. The bricks used to build the fort walls were wearing away from the rain and snow of Emprise Du Lion, plant roots and branches working it's way into the mortar and causing it to crumble. Just how long had the lord let his fortress fall into disrepair? Cullen shook his head, testing the tunnel wall for stability before stepping down through the hole in the wall and into the hallway before turning back to the Qunari.

 

“I'm going to go look for the others, you stay out here and wait for Leliana.”

 

“You're sure?” Kaaras's ears drooped slightly.

 

“Yes, like you said, Adaar didn't want you getting caught in this mess.”

 

Kaaras nodded before digging in his coat pocket and holding out Adaar's bloody amulet to him.

 

“Just in case you need it.”

 

“Thank you.” Cullen offered the Qunari a small smile before draping the amulet over his neck, the chain a warm weight against his skin. “Stay safe.”

 

“You to.”

 

The stone hallway smelt of old dirt and wet rot but that was the least of Cullen's concerns. Silence hung heavy in the air like a wet blanket. The only sound he could hear was from the dripping of the leaky roof until the familiar echo of leather boots slapping on stone brick floors reached his ears and he quickly hid behind the corner just in time to grab the person from behind and hold them in a headlock.

 

“Scream and- Dorian?” Cullen quickly let the mage go.

 

“Is that your new greeting?” Dorian coughed, rubbing his throat and glaring at him.

 

“Well-”

 

“Never mind, you need to leave.”

 

“No.”

 

They both glared at each other sternly before chuckling at themselves.

 

“Stubborn as ever Commander.”

 

“Someone has to be when you and Adaar take off so recklessly.”

 

Dorian sighed and gave a nod.

 

“I have to agree this time, Adaar knew this plan of her mothers was a mess-”

 

“Her mother?”

 

“Yes, and don't interrupt it's rude.” Dorian chided in good humour which reddened Cullen's ears a shade. “Her mother is why Adaar took the contract for peace keeping at the conclave, and when that turned into a shit hole some of her mercenaries went missing. And most that had gone missing hadn't been at the conclave.”

 

“Well it's not a coincidence that they would end up here, have you heard of Lord Haggard?” Dorian's jaw clenched and he nodded. “Then you know we have to get Adaar out of here.”

 

“Idris just left with the prisoners we could find, according to them the others are dead.” Both men turned to walk the hallway, Dorian's staff at the ready while Cullen drew his sword. “You're sure Lord Haggard is involved in this?”

 

“Yes, Leliana's spy network found out he had entered Orlais soon after the incident at Halamshiral.”

 

“Well the Maker certainly likes to keep Andraste's herald's life interesting.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

Dorian lead the passed rooms of empty cages, Cullen covered a hand over his nose from the smell and tried not to think about how the blood on the floor was still fresh enough to make a tacking noise as they walked. It was just as Leliana's reports had said. Qunari caged like dogs, tables stained with their blood and medical instruments strewn about. A wave of nausea rose in his throat and Cullen swallowed hard. It wasn't hard to figure out how some of the Mercenaries had died. Magic crackled like electricity in the air and both men tensed. A door that neither of them had noticed swung inward, the face of a very angry Qunari glared at both of them.

 

“Shokrakar?” Dorian asked without lowering his staff and the Qunari woman nodded.

 

“Yes, who is this one?”

 

“This is Commander Cullen, he's here to try to fix this mess.”

 

“Good luck.” Shokrakar snorted, wincing as she moved, both men noticing the deep cuts down her arm and torso. “I have to withdraw with Idris, reinforcements will follow.”

 

“Who's left?” Dorian blinked, the company they had brought seemed to empty half the camp.

 

“You shall see, for now you should see to retrieving Adaar from the fade.” Shokrakar walked past them towards the exit, leaving both men stunned.

 

“We separate for one trip and she falls into the blasted void.” Dorian shook his head in dismay.

 

“That would explain the Venatori scattered over the battlements. Is there a way for you to find out how they cast Adaar to the fade?”

 

“There might be... if they tore hole to the fade then the tear would scar the veil and I could pry it open.”

 

“That's a start.”

 

Quietly they followed the trail of blood Shrokrakar had left on the stone floor. The mages had left the main hall and retreated to a room nearby. Dorian spotted the scar first, the green crystalline form floating in the middle of the room. The room was filled with the familiar green fog of the fade and burn marks littered the floor. Veil fire clung to a chandelier, casting long shadows from the rafters as they examined the room. The chatter from the mages echoed down from the long hallway and Cullen sighed.

 

“They'll know we're here as soon as that thing cracks open won't they?”

 

“Without a doubt.”

 

“But you can open it?”

 

“Well it's already open, see the fog escaping from it's centre? It's not like the rifts that require Adaar's hand, all it's going to take is a burst of magic to stretch the doorway wide enough.”

 

“Then all you need is a distraction.”

 

Dorian nodded.

 

“Just, be careful will you? I do count you as one of my few friends Commander, I'd hate for that number to shrink.”

 

“I'll do my best.”

 

Cullen clutched the amulet at his throat and took in a deep breath. Not long now before they could go home, he just had to stall for enough time. From the open door way he could see the mages laughing and drinking around a table, cards strewn about. He couldn't help roll his eyes before quickly shoving a suit of armour off it's decorative pedestal and letting it crash loudly to the floor.

 

“Get him!”

 

He could almost laugh as the scrambled after him down the hall, none of them seeming to notice that one of the crashing noises didn't belong to a chair falling to the floor. He was running at top speed, taking sharp turns around every corner as they cast magic at him. Only when he was sure he had made it across the Fortress did he turn to fight, his sword sinking through a Venatori mage's gut before the others slowed to charge their spells. He could feel the old draw of a dispel charm in his arms, but without the draw of Lyrium is hard to focus it. All he managed was a dull hum of power before cursing loudly and swing his sword at the nearest mage. There were five of them, not a large number but enough to pose a challenge when he had little sleep to support him. The weight of his sword strained his muscles with every swing and parry against a mage staff. Still it didn't take long for him to dispatch of the group only for a heavy blow across his back to knock him to the ground. With a groan he rolled over, blinking up blearily before quickly rolling away as the behemoth swung at him him again.

 

“Oh e _nough_.” A man laughed and Cullen held his sword strong as the behemoth stepped back.

 

“Haggard I presume?” Cullen rolled his shoulders. “You should have stayed in Tevintter.”

 

“And you should have forgotten about the worshipped Ox-man and stayed in Skyhold.” The man sneered, red magic crackling at his fingertips. Braces of red Lyrium adorning both his arms. “No matter, you were foolish enough to come here alone, only proving yourself as dumb as the grey horned beast you follow.” Cullen grit his teeth. “And since you're so determined to follow her I feel inclined to do you a favour.”

 

With a wave of his hand the red Lyrium began to pulse and red light at his fingers turned green as he called forth the fade. As a last ditch effort Cullen moved to charged him only for the Behemoth to lunge forward and pick him up by the fur of his coat. Haggard laughed, the magic swirling in his palm.

 

“Goodbye Inquisition soldier, may the demons have fun tearing your mind asunder.”

 

The green light flew as a bolt from the mages hand, striking Cullen and blinding him with the pain. All he could see was green light and feel himself falling. Then there was nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it kudos and comments are much appreciated and critique is always welcome.
> 
> Hawke is based on my Bjorn Hawke so there will be a few differences from default Hawke.


End file.
